1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radio frequency (RF) transceivers which operate in a half duplex mode, and in particular, to half duplex RF transceivers whose transmitter and receiver share local oscillator (LO) signal sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
As applications for wireless RF communications technology become more varied and widespread, particularly with respect to mobile communications, two limitations in transceiver design have become increasingly critical: complexity and power supply requirements. With respect to transceiver complexity, mobile and portable applications generally require transceivers to be as small as possible, and therefore, as simple as possible. Further, with respect to power supply requirements, applications for mobile and portable transceivers require such transceivers to be as efficient as possible.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have an improved RF transceiver design which minimizes circuit complexity and maximizes power efficiency.